This invention relates to an anesthesia machine, and more particularly, to an interlock system for use with two anesthetic vaporizers and which is utilized with a selector valve having three positions, i.e. two extreme positions, where one of the two vaporizers may be used, and a middle position where neither vaporizer can be used. The interlock system prevents the possibility of eithe vaporizer being in the "on" position at any time when that vaporizer has not been selected to supply an anesthetic to a patient.
Anesthesia machines are relatively common in which one or more calibrated vaporizers are used to supply an anesthetic gas to a patient. Each vaporizer supplies a different anesthetic and can be selected by the user in accordance with the particular anesthetic chosen to be utilized.
As a safety measure, it is advantageous to have some system whereby the operator cannot inadvertently turn both vaporizers on at one time, or turn on the wrong vaporizer when, in fact, he has not chosen to use that particular anesthetic.